Weren't you that girl?
by Autumnx3
Summary: You have got to be dumb enough to go and try to look for a stranger you fell in love with at the train station. Love at first sight doesn't exist, it's impossible Ron. Ron/Hermione; first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Weren't you that girl…?**

Disclaimer: I do not own no nothing except my OCs.

_First fanfiction again ever. Yay! I wish I could really finish a story for once. Remember to read and review alright? (:_

*

"RING!" "RING!" went the alarm clock of a certain redhead freckle-faced fuming boy. He opened his eyes and mumbled as he threw the alarm clock against the wall. This was of course, followed by mad footsteps drawing nearer and nearer to the room.

"What's wrong with you?!" some blonde haired irritated girl, which turned out to be our redhead's sister, said as she curled her arms in her chest. "That's the 5th alarm clock you've broken now."

"GO BACK TO SLEEP." He cried as he threw his face against the pillow.

Ginny just glared at him and scoffed away.

'Damn,' Ron thought as he removed the pillow in his face and stared up. 'This Muggle life is so hard.'

Just before he thought of getting some nice nap, a loud scream filled the room.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" she alleged. "Your breakfast is ready. Go eat or you'll miss the train for school! Up up up!!!"

Bummed out, he didn't have any choice but to get up and dress up.

After breakfast, she kissed her mom in the cheek and waved goodbye to Ginny, who is still displeased about her sleep getting cut off, and walked to the train station. He always reviled train stations for obvious reasons; there are always a horde of people around and they kept gawking at him and he didn't like it. 'Is it my hair?' he thought.

He sat on a nearby bench to wait for the train. He glanced back just for the heck of it, but then someone caught his attention.

This gorgeous brunette girl passed by Ron to get to the train, in a real rush. She almost got ditched by the train but she got there on time. Ron, on the other hand, was too awestruck to notice the girl unintentionally dropped her handkerchief in his lap. After the girl had gone

in his sight, he looked down to sigh and eventually noticed the handkerchief. He picked it up and saw that the girl's name was written in there, smiled and looked back to where he first saw that girl, trying to remember what she looked like.

**Author's note: Yay! Sorry if Chapter 1 was too short. I'll try to make it longer if I can ;D! So ****R&R**** please. Thank yoo.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Search

**Weren't you that girl…?**

Disclaimer: I do not own no nothing except my OCs.

_2__nd__ Chapter up! –Jumps up and down-_

*

"Dude, are you for real?" blurted Ron's friend Daniel. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Do I look like I'm kidding to you?" Ron snapped while taking chips out.

"Wait, wait," Daniel said as he sat down. "You're planning to go look for a girl who you fell in love with at the train station?" and laughed as he sat down.

"Hell yes." Ron said. "Look, her handkerchief fell in my lap. 'Hermione Granger' written on it." And he took out the handkerchief from his pocket.

Daniel snatched it from him and took a good look at it.

"You asked me to come for this," as he gave the handkerchief back to Ron. "Dude it's impossible."

"It's not. I asked you to come 'cause I want you to help me."

"What, give you money to go on an Around the World trip to see Miss Granger?"

"No, stupid," Ron said as he walked past Daniel and approached the window. "Haven't you heard of the internet, jungle boy?"

Daniel made silly faces behind Ron, mocking him. "Well how can you be so sure she'd see that website of yours?"

"I don't know," Ron sighed. "But it's worth a try."

"And how can you be so sure I'd help you with this silly project?" Daniel said, smirking.

"Help me or I would send this picture of you in your kiddie PJs to the whole school." Ron smirked back.

"What?" Daniel said as he snatched Ron's phone from him. "How did you—What the--?"

"It's simply called stupidity, Daniel," Ron said as he approached Daniel and pats his back. "Now help or I'll send?"

"Alright alright. Fine."

*

'Gahh, this stinks' Hermione said as she wiped dirt and mud off of her uniform. 'I didn't know there would be so much rain today' she sighed as she was about to get her handkerchief from her pocket, but realized it's gone.

'Oh wow, why don't just the earth gulp me down?'

Her umbrella was no help either. There was so much wind it can be blown off anytime. After a few minutes she reached her house, finally and eventually, and started complaining.

"Welcome home dea---" her mom gasped. "What happened to you?!"

"Stupid rain blew the heck out of me." She said, still upset about her uniform.

"I thought Billy took you home?" her mom said, confused.

"Well he didn't," Hermione snapped as she went inside and took a seat. "He said he had an 'appointment' and yes, I'm gonna get barmy at him for this."

*

"Found any 'Hermione Granger' yet?" Ron said to Daniel, who was "willingly" searching up her name for him.

"No," he sighed. "She probably doesn't live near here."

After hearing Daniel's words, Ron felt puny and sat on the couch, and just said "Keep trying."

**End of Chapter 2**

**Author's note: So I tried my best to make it long (: Just didn't wanna fit all the action in one chapter. R&R!**


End file.
